The White Phoenix Sacrefice
by Saphira Winters
Summary: What if Hawkmoth was able to get the ladybug and cat miraculouses. What if he achieved his wish but at a great cost. What would happen to the team. More importantly, what will happen to the one Adrien cares about? (Adrien x Marrinette) (Nino x Ayla). (One Shot! But might become more)


**Hello my awesome readers. Saphira coming to you with a brand new one shot. This is based off of an idea i have had swimming around in my head. This story is about my OC the White Phoenix. She has bright white wings, wears a white dress with sparkling white gloves, white tights and high healed shoes. She uses a bow and arrow as her weapon, she uses her wings to fly and she wears a bright silver mask but her hair is bright cotton candy pink. Her miraculous is her locket (based off of the one i wear in real life).**

**She is also Adriens cousin.**

**Now in this story, Hawkmoth finally gets the ladybug earrings and cat ring to make his wish. But at a great cost. What will happen? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**If you want a full story about my OC, just let me know via review or PM. With that being said. Enjoy! :-)**

**P.S. I do NOT own Miraculous LadyBug but i do own my OC.**

**Chapter 1: Sacrefice.**

"Finally! I finally have both the ring of destruction and the earrings of creation." Hawkmoth said with an excited smile as he put both of them on.

"Hawkmoth! You can't do this, Those items are too powerful!" Adrien said as he struggled to stand up. Having gotten his butt handed to him by the latest akuma.

"I'm doing this for you! Adrien. We'll finally be a family again." Hawkmoth shouted at him with a look of craziness in his eyes.

"Father?" Adrien whispered.

"Mr. Agreste, magic that powerful will require a great sacrefice in order to balance things out. You can still turn back now!" White Phoenix shouted as she helped Adrien and Rena Rouge up. While Marinette helped Queen Bee and Carapace.

Hawkmoth (Aka Mr. Agreste) seemed to think it over for a bit but he shook his head.

"I don't care. I wish for Emilie Agreste to come back!" Hawkmoth shouted.

Bright white light filled the room and beams of powerful magic began to fly around the room, looking for a target to kill. In order for the wish to be fulfilled.

Suddenly a beam of magic started to head straight for Adrien. Before anyone could shout for him to move, Adrien was pushed aside before the beam could hit and kill him.

"NOOOOO!" Rena Rouge shouted as she ran. For in Adrien's place now layed Carapace, with a bleeding hole in his stomach.

"No, no, no, NO! Why Cari, Why?" Rena said as she craddled him, not noticing Adrien, Marinette, and the other Miraculous Holders walking towards them.

"I had to, babe." Carapace whispered horsely before coughing up blood. Horrifying everyone.

"Wayzz...shell off." Carapace whispered before a bright green light surrounded him, turning back into Nino Lahiff.

"Nino, no. Please don't leave me. I love you. We all love you." Rena Rouge said, choking on her sobs.

"I'll always love you, Ayla." Nino said as his eyelids fluttered closed and he inhaled sharply, before going limp in Rena Rouge arms.

"No, no, no! NINO!" Rena screamed as she craddled Nino to her chest.

Everyone's eyes began to tear up at the sight as they bowed their heads in respect for the fallen hero.

'This isn't right. This wasn't suppose to happen.' White Phoenix thought to herself.

'"But what's done is done mistress, we can't change it."' Bai (White Phoenix's kwami) told her from inside her head.

'No, there is a way to fix it.' White Phoenix told her.

'"Mistress, you don't mean..."'

'Yes, the same spell my sister used to save my life when i died.'

'"But Mistress, that'll cost you everything."'

'As long as Nino gets to live, i don't care, besides i'll finally get to see her again.' White Phoenix told her before kneeling down next to Rena Rouge.

Rena Rouge barely noticed anyone moving closer as she was too focused sobbing over Nino's cold liveless body. Until somebody tried to pull Nino away from her.

She growled as she looked up and saw White Phoenix trying to take Nino away from her.

"Please, i can help him. Just trust me." White Phoenix told her gently.

"What could you possibly do to help him! He's gone! Dead!" Rena yelled angrily at her.

"Rena, please, let her try. If she can help, then let her do it." Queen Bee said gently.

Rena looked at Nino before looking back at White Phoenix.

"Please save him." Rena begfed as she let White Phoenix take Nino into her arms.

"I will."

White Phoenix gently layed Nino down on the ground before putting her left hand on his forehead and her right hand over his heart.

"Miraculous Healing...SACREFICE!" White Phoenix shouted before she and Nino were engulfed in a blinding white light.

Causing everyone to sheild their eyes from the radiency of the light.

After what felt like forever, though it was only a few minutes, the light finally died down.

In White Phoenix's place was a girl with wavvy/curly blonde hair, fair skin and bright emerald green eyes.

"Noelle?" Adrien spoke looking at her.

"Hello, cousin." Noelle said weakly before slumping next to Nino.

Everyone ran to them and sat down where they layed. Adrien layed his cousin down on his lap.

"What did you do?!" Adrien yelled at her.

"What I had to do, to save his life." Noelle whispered weakly. As if on cue, a loud gasp could be heard next to her as Nino tried to take in air to his air depreived lungs.

"Nino!" Rena Rouge yelled as she hugged her boyfriend, glad that he was back.

"What happened?" Nino asked as he looked around.

"I saved you, using a very powerful spell." Noelle said before coughing up blood. Horrifying everyone.

"What kind of spell was that!" Adrien yelled at her. Noelle only smiled weakly.

"One of the three taboos of my miraculous." Noelle said with a smile as she remembered what her elder sister had told her before she had died.

"The first taboo of my miraculous is never use it for evil. The second taboo is never let anyone know about your secret identity. The third taboo is, never use Miraculous Healing Sacrefice. Because if i do..." Noelle said, going off.

**_"It will suck your life force and transfer it to the newly dead person. You will die in their place" _**Noelle said, reapeating the excate same words that her sister had spoken of before she died. Everyone looked down at her. Horrified that she would do such a thing.

"There has to be a way to save you. Maybe i can-" Marinette said but Noelle weakly moved her hands to Marinette's knees as if to stop her.

"The miraculous only bonds with females from my blood line. Going all the way back to my and adrein's ancestors in ancient times." She said coughing up more blood.

"But there has to be a way to save you!" Adiren cried, tears falling down his face and landing on Noelle's.

"It's okay Adrien. I'll be okay. Tell Auntie Emillie I said hi. Besides I'll finally get to see her again." Noelle said weakly before tugging her locket off and giving it to Marinette.

"Be sure to give this to yours and Adrien's daughter." Noelle said with a smile. Causing both Marinette and Adrien to blush and stutter.

"I love you Adrien." Noelle whispered before closing her eyes and going limp.

"Noelle. Noelle! NOELLE NO!" Adrien screamed as he clutched her to his chest sobbing.

Nobody noticed a woman walking up behind them until she spoke.

"Adrein?"

"Mom?"

**My oh my, what a huge twist and turns of events. If you want to know more, let me know. So until next time my awesome readers, READ AND REVIEW. :-)**


End file.
